Farther and Farther
by MistWrites
Summary: Chapter 9- "Ty! Bacon!" Sky smirked, banging on the teens door. Ty drowsily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Bacon?" He stood up and went to open the door. Sky popped a piece in his mouth, "If you want it you have to get it!" Ty tackled Sky, grabbing some bacon and running off. "Ha ha!" Ty stopped at the door that led to Seto and Ian's room.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a collection of MC one shots, and this is a songfic for the song 'Mad World'**

_**All around me are familiar faces**_

Sky wandered around mincraftia, the ashes from the last battle still lingering. He had lost the battle, and the squids won it. "Hey, anyone up there?" He called towards the sky, "'Cause it sure don't seem like you are!" He sat on the ground. "I…I can't go on like this… This is torture…" He fingered a butter sword. "Anyone out there?" He called out, but he knew no one would answer.

_**Worn out places, Worn out faces**_

To his surprise an answer came from in a house. "Help me… Please help…" The voice sounded like it was crying. "I'm coming! I'll help!" He ran to the house. "Where are you?" He stood at the house, circling it. "In…In here…" It answered. "Who are you? Give me a name, keep talking!" He searched for a way in. "My…My name is… I can't remember, not at all…" The voice answered. "I…I only remember being… Being in a building… Then the fighting… Then darkness… But I think my name… is… is…" The voice started out. "What? What do you think it is?" Sky got into a small room.

_**Bright and early for their daily races**_

_-Flash back-_

_The day started out well enough, the Sky Army was fine and everything was peaceful. People woke up quietly, they were happy. Then the squids came. They attacked the weak points, capturing Sky's army. They took his friends and, well, everyone._

_**Going Nowhere, Going Nowhere**_

"Keep talking!" Sky dug out the rubble to reach the person, but more took its place. "This is hopeless. I can't…" Sky muttered and slid against the wall. "If you heat claws, it's just me, it's just me…" Sky said and took his amulet off. He slowly transformed into a large, golden dragon. "O…Ok" The person said. "Hold on." Sky moved the rubble away with his claws. "I got it." He made a small hole. "I'm coming." He put his amulet on again.

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**_

"Thank you…" The person shook in fear. "I'm coming through." Sky pushed through the hole and grabbed the person. "You're good now. Wake up!" Sky brought the person out, streaks of dirt staining the persons face. The person coughed and his eyes opened. "D…Deadlox?" Sky looked at the person, who coughed again. "I… I think that's my name…" Deadlox struggled to sit up.

_**No expression, no expression**_

Sky's face remained still as he ran towards Sky Army base holding Deadlox. "It'll be fine." He said and grabbed a healing potion. "You'll be fine." He made Deadlox drink the potion.

_**Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow**_

Deadlox drank the potion then sat in the corner, his head in his hands. "I can't remember any…anything…" He coughed more. "You're fine! I'll heal you." Sky reassured him. "I'm…. I'm afraid…" Deadlox sighed.

_**No tomorrow, No tomorrow**_

"The…The sky is so pretty now…" Deadlox lifted his head towards the sky. "Yeah." Sky said, giving the sky a glance, "It's strange how after a war the sky is amazing." Sky said.

_**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had**_

Deadlox looked away from the sky. "What… What happened… That made it like this?" He coughed again. "Oh no…" Sky looked at Deadlox in fear, "We have to get you to Seto!" Deadlox looked at his hand. "Who's… S…Seto?" Deadlox looked up, blood on his face from coughing. "No time! Let's go!" Sky dragged Deadlox towards Seto's house.

_**I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take**_

"What happened?" Seto ran out of his house at Sky's urgent knock and yelling. "It's Deadlox! He's coughing blood and can't remember anything!" Sky was holding Deadlox now. "H…Hello? Who are you-"Deadlox coughed weakly, "-Who are… are you again?" He smiled weakly. "Come on, in here!" Seto gestured to Sky inside the house. "Is something w…wrong with me?" Deadlox asked as Sky put him on the couch. Neither Seto nor Sky paid attention to him. "Can you help him? At all?" Sky asked Seto. "Not with amnesia, though I may be able to help him get his memory back quicker." Seto quickly mixed a strong healing potion. "H…Hello? I asked-"Deadlox coughed, "If some…something is wrong with me." Sky walked over to him. "You'll be fine!" Sky said and cast a look that said 'right?' to Seto.

_**When people run in circles  
it's a very, very mad world mad world**_

"Here, drink this." Set gave Deadlox the potion. "O…Ok." Deadlox drank it. "It tasted… Sweet…" He looked at Seto. "He's in the hands of Notch now." Seto told Sky. "Ok…" Sky sat down on a chair and started humming a song.

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me**_

Seto started humming it along with Sky.

_**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world**_

"That's a nice song…" Sky whispered and looked at Deadlox again, hoping for him to wake up. "Sky." Seto looked at Sky, "He's gone."

**AN: So, did you like it? I had fun writing it! I need topics for other one shots, so send in topics please! **


	2. Friends (Dragon Arc 1)

A long time ago dragons roamed the world, in no danger. But, like all stories, happiness is not forever. A dragon attacked villages and the players attacked all dragons. The survivors hid as humans, living in the world of players. My brother, our friend, and I are most likely the last dragons.

With dragon types you have the Netherrock dragons. They are very rare and only survive in the Nether. They have no human form.

Then there are the Midnight dragons. They are a relative of the lone enderdragon, with black scales and wings.

Then the Sky Spirits. They look like ghosts in dragon form and are royal. My friend is a Sky Spirit.

Then the Moon dragon. They are a silver color, and shine in dragon form. My brother and I are Moon dragons.

"Abby! Let's go parkour!" My brother called, him and our non dragon friends together. "Ok! I fixed my headphones and ran over. "I want to fly again..." I whispered to my brother at a checkpoint. "Deadlox! Hamster!" Come sleep!" One of our friends, Jason, yelled. "Nope! Not sleeping by you!" I laughed and broke a bed to move it away from him.

"I'll win against you like always!" I teased Jason, jumping farther away from him. "No! I'll win!" Sky had joined us, laughing as the four of us pushed each other off the block we were on. "Oh." I wanted to fly back up, then saw Sky opening his wings and swooping back up. "Idiot." I hissed and opened my wings to talk to him. I saw Jason respawn and back away as Ty also opened his wings. "Wh... What are you guys?" Jason turned and ran. "Jason! We won't hurt you!" I ran after him. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" He yelled towards us and I stopped, hurt. "It's fine. My fault." Sky stood behind me, wings out slightly. "Yeah, let's go full dragon." Ty said, taking off his headset. I took off my headphones and Sky took off his amulet.

{}Jason's POV{}

"They're what!" I heard Seto ask, slightly confused and angry. "Dragons. They're Dragons." I whispered, "if they trusted us enough to tell us then that wouldn't have happened." I watched Mitch pace and as a group we went back to the last place I saw the three.

{}Abby's POV{}

"This is amazing!" I breathed, "we haven't been here in so long. I forgot how beautiful it is..." I swished my tail to turn, and, as the smallest of our group, was the quickest. "Do you think they found our tokens yet?" Ty wondered aloud. "Most likely, yeah" I replied as Sky swooped in and out of clouds. "Sky, let's go find someplace to sleep. We are sky dragons." I called, nestling in a cloud.

{}Jason's POV{}

"Uh, guys? Look what I found!" I picked up Abby's headphones, broken in half. Sky's amulet and sunglasses were lying on the ground in pieces. "Yeah, and Ty's headset is up there broken in half." I saw Ian point to a ledge. "They really aren't coming back..." I whispered, mentally hitting myself for being so stupid. "Fine, I don't care. Dragons are evil anyway." Seto said. "They are our friends! Why do you hate them?" I turned towards the sorcerer. "Ok, fine. You tell your self that." Seto walked away.

{}Abby's POV{}

"Guys, I see bow hunters..." I flew up slightly on an updraft. "Ow! One hit my tail!" I heard Ty wince. "They won't stop shooting at us!" Sky cried out as one hit his wing and he fell. Ty fell soon after him and I fell after Ty.

"We got 'em, they'll be good for breeding." I heard a voice near me and I attempted to struggle out. "Abby, stop." Ty said to me in our language. "Thank Notch we're all okay." Sky said, sighing slightly. I felt a hand touch my wing and I flinched.

{}Jason's POV{}

"Guys, people have caught three dragons near the north! That could be them!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Hello?" I called, looking around the expanse of grass and cages of dragons. ~Jason! Is that you? Please help us!~ I heard in my head, ~Oh, yeah. This is Sky!~ the voice continued. "I'm coming." I turned a corner and saw the largest cage with a ghost-like dragon in it. ~thank Notch you're here bud! Let me out!~ Sky cried out in my head. I unlocked it and Sky walked out slowly, one wing out awkwardly. "What happened?" I asked. ~They shot at my wing and hit it~ he replied, his head looking around everywhere, ~get on my back.~ Sky lowered his head towards me. I nodded and sat between his horns. ~Ty? Ty! Help me!~ I heard, and Sky must've as well. ~Abby! Where are you?~ Sky cried out, eyes wide. ~I can't escape them! They want me to fly!~ Abby sounded scared. ~Abby!~ I heard a third voice, probably Ty, ~Sky! Find Abby!~ Ty continued. I looked around and pulled out a sword. "Do I need to do anything?" I asked Sky and he nodded. ~Run. Us three will get out, but you have to run far.~ Sky looked straight at me and I shook my head. ~Fine.~ he began running towards a large building. ~Abby! I'm coming!~ I heard Sky yell and he crashed into the building.

{}Sky's POV{}

As I crashed into the building I felt Jason fly off my neck. ~Abby, where are you?~ I looked around, turning my head to see Jason, bleeding on the ground. ~No... Jason!~ I shook my head. 'He's just a human. Humans die.' I thought, looking away. ~Sky! Sky, what happened?~ I heard Ty shout in my head. ~Jason was with me... I don't know if he is alright.~ I lifted Jason into my back and walked into the building. ~Abby! You're alright!~ I saw Abby in a corner and I bounded to her, almost dropping Jason. ~Oh... I can heal him...~ Abby said, laying her head gently on Jason.

{}Jason's POV{}

"Huh?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. ~Abby healed you. You were dead for a moment.~ Sky said, turning his head towards me. ~But you're a dragon now. A Mixed dragon to be exact. Your helmet his your token, your key to becoming human.~ Abby said, reaching down to take my helmet off. ~you can't fake it forever.~ she placed the helmet to the side and I became a blue and orange dragon. ~Uh, guys? Humans are coming again...~ Ty thought. ~Oh... Ty, how near?~ Sky stood protectively in front of Abby and I. ~like right th-~ Ty was cut off and Abby gasped. ~no! Not again!~ Sky growled as humans came near us three. "Dragons, dragons. And a Royal!" The humans tossed ropes over Sky, injecting something into him. The large dragon fell asleep. I backed up, and as the smallest I was caught quickly. "This one, he'll be good for breeding. No fights though!" A human laughed, dragging me into a cage. ~Sky! Sky, get up!~ I heard Abby cry as she was locked into a cage.

~What happened?~ I could hear Ty again. ~Sky was knocked out by an injection. Abby and I are locked up. I can't see Sky anymore~ I said carefully. ~oh. Thanks, Jason~ Ty responded after a moment.

{}Abby's POV{}

'Great. Just great. My brother and best friend are gone and I'm stuck with the new dragon.' I thought, annoyed at myself. ~Abby, dragons are being taken out and some are given a saddle.~ Ty said to me. ~Oh. We're circus dragons now?~ I wondered, not really asking. ~yep.~ I heard Ty respond a moment later. 'Great.' I laid my head on my talons.

|] A few months later [|

"Show time, girl!" I heard a human say. I stood as a human brushed my scales. I actually looked forward to the shows because I got to see Sky, Ty, and Jason while performing. ~You ready? I think we're all in this first one!~ Jason sounded happy for a change since we have been here. ~Yeah. My rider says this'll be the last show here and they want to make it special!~ Ty exclaimed. ~Well, the next one is our home.~ I heard Sky add in. ~Yeah. Maybe everyone else'll be there too!~ I said happily, laughing towards my friends.

"Woah..." I said aloud, not needing to talk to my friends internally since we were together again. "This is amazing! So many people!" Jason looked around. "No! I won't join the show!" I heard someone yell and I turned my head towards the noise. "Guys, that is Seto..." Sky whispered, being the tallest of us four he could see it. "What? Really?" Ty asked, tail lashing. "Mmhmm" Sky affirmed.

~Some show, huh?~ I said once back in my cage. ~well, Seto is near me. I'm trying to contact him~ Jason said, exiting the thought conversation. ~Seto is here. How though, I wonder?~ Sky said, sighing.

{}Jason's POV{}

~Seto! It's Jason~ I reached out towards Seto and he jumped. "Huh?" He looked around. ~Right here. The blue and orange dragon. Quiet though!~ I said and Seto looked surprised. ~long story. One sec, going back to the other convo' with the others.~ I explained. 'Wait, Sky, Abby, and Ty are here?' I heard Seto in my mind. ~Mmhmm. One sec... There!~ I laughed quietly. ~Seto. How did you get taken?~ I heard Abby ask. 'I... Uh, I was looking for potion ingredients and one person saw my magic.' Seto rubbed his hands together. ~Mmm. Well, this is great.~ Sky pitched in sarcastically. ~Seto, next time they bring you somewhere, escape. Find my helmet, Abby's headphones, Ty's headset, and Sky's amulet.~ I told Seto.

~Run!~ I watched Seto escape and run towards a building. ~Did he get out?~ Ty asked and I said yes. 'Got them! And I have keys!' I heard Seto say and watched him run to my cage. 'Here' he opened my cage and helped me put my helmet on. "Let's go get the others." I said once I was human.

{}Abby's POV{}

~Where are they?~ I was impatient and annoyed. 'Coming! Coming!' I heard Jason's familiar voice and saw him and Seto. 'Here.' Jason put my headphones on and I became human. "Ok, let's go!" I ran towards where Ty and Sky were. 'We're coming!' I told them, holding Ty's headset.

~Finally!~ I heard Ty say and I put my cat ears back. "Hey!" Ty laughed when he turned human. "No, hey to you!" I lightly punched him. 'Uh, guys? We have a problem on - er - aisle Sky.' I heard Jason say and apparently Ty did too. 'Coming, where?' I asked, tapping my headphones. 'Uh... Farther down, just continue walking from Ty's cage.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Notch" Ty and I said together. 'Sky, calm down... We're friends...' I approached the larger dragon slowly. ~Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN?~ I heard Sky cry out angrily, facing me. I winced, being brought back to the day the three of us met.

[{}] Flashback [{}]

"Brother! Let's go!" A female dragon ran through the forest, bumping into a significantly larger male Royal. "I... Uh... I'm sorry!" The female instantly bowed. The male chuckled, "It's fine!" The female stood. "Where is your family?" The male tilted his head. "It's my brother and I. Our parents were killed by humans." The female lowered her head as her brother crashed through the underbrush. "Abby! We have to go!"

[{}] End Flashback [{}]

I stood my ground, becoming a dragon slowly after taking my headphones off. ~Sky, stop. You don't have to do this...~ I said softly. ~You wouldn't understand, hatchling!~ Sky turned away, breaking open a new cage. That stung, and it must have shown. Ty put my headphones back on and I leaned on him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Only once has he done that before and Abby can calm him down. So many dragons here, he must feel he has to lead them." Ty said, watching Sky break open cages. "No way to stop him, even if his amulet is put back on..." I heard Seto say behind me. "We should go, before Sky decides to destroy this place." Jason says and we walk out.

-a few months later-

"Any sign of a new dragon kingdom anywhere?" I leaned over Ty as he looked through papers. "Yeah, actually. Someone said they found a large dragon city in the forest and are going to hunt. So we have to get there first." Ty said, sighing. "We need Sky back." I said, sitting down.

{}Sky's POV{}

"Sir, we found three dragons living as humans. One young adult male, a female and a male hatchling are there too." A searcher flew into the castle. "Ok, go bring them here." I replied.

Three dragons were brought in soon after, two moon dragons and a mix. "Take those two to the hatchlings den and him to the training ground." I was lying in my throne as a dragon, my amulet being lost. "Sky! Wait! Please listen!" The female hatchling called, but I ignored her.

{}Abby's POV{}

~Ty, you ok?~ I thought, unable to return to human form to find him. ~Yea. They're calling you and Jason hatchlings although you're much to old to be a hatchling.~ I winced, looking at Jason. The blue and orange dragon looked at me. ~Oh.~ I shut the conversation down.

"Jason! Jason, get up!" I raced towards him, dodging the TNT raining down on us. "Wha..." I saw him blink and move slightly. "I can't carry you and fly! You have to get up!" I pushed his side with my talons. 'I'm gonna die here, Notch, we're gonna die here...' I shut my eyes tightly. "Abby! Jason! Where are you?" I heard Ty call, but I was too weak to answer. I remembered falling down, watching Ty lock eyes with me before my eyes shut again.

"Boss, two hatchlings!" I heard a human voice say. 'Notch, why does everyone think I'm a hatchling?' I laughed to myself. ~Abby! Jason! Answer me, please!~ I heard Ty in my head. ~Humans... They found us...~ I thought towards him weakly. "Boss, both are alive!" The human said and hands ran over my wings.

-A year later-

~Jason, was your test bad today?~ ever since we were caught we were tested on. ~Fine, you?~ I heard his reply a moment later. ~T...They want baby dragons...~ I managed to choke out. ~We'll escape before that, ok?~ Jason said.

"Alert! Alert! Breach in north wall!" I covered my ears as the alarm blared. "Explosives set off! 30 seconds to leave!" The alarms blared. ~Abby, we'll be fine!~ I heard Jason say.

I remember falling and shutting my eyes.

{}Ty's POV{}

"Guys! I found dragons! No tokens though!" I said through my headset. "Great! Are they alive and what color?" I heard Sky through my headset. "A silvery ash colored female and an aqua colored male with orange wing membranes." I looked at them carefully, "they are alive but both are very injured." Sky walked over to me. "Ok, let's get them back to camp." He said, handing me his amulet. I put the much smaller male on his back then took off my headset and put the female on my back.

"Will they be okay?" I looked over the shoulder of Mist, the head nurse. "Yeah." Mist said, walking away and to the next dragon. I went over to the small field, waiting for a star. "Abby, Jason, please come back..." I said to the sky.

{}Abby's POV{}

~Jason, we're home!~ I laughed. ~Yeah, but our friends think we are actually dead.~ Jason sighed, ~Our tokens are gone.~ I lost my happiness, ~So? We can talk to them still!~ I turned a circle in my nest. Sky walked into my room. ~hello?~ I asked, attempting to contact him. He sighed, "if only you were Abby..." I put my ears back . ~I am Abby! Can't you see?~ Sky left me. ~You're right...~ I told Jason. ~yeah, Ty came in here~ he replied moments later.

~Jason! Let's go!~ I chased after him, wings out.

{}Ty's POV{}

"Ty, I found Abby's headphones and Jason's helmet." Sky put the items on my desk, the objects were burnt. "There unusable, the magic is gone..." I sighed. "They are really gone..." The two dragons we rescued were running around the field we allowed them.

{}Abby's POV{}

~We need new names, now that Abby and Jason are dead.~ Jason sighed. ~Ok, fine. I'm Ash now.~ I said, tail around my body. ~and I'm Jacob.~ Jason said. ~Hey guys, I'm Sky. Who are you?~ I heard Sky say and I looked at Jason surprised. ~She's Ash and I'm Jacob~ Jason said, a wing over me. ~so... You two are...?~ Sky asked us. ~Siblings. We're siblings.~ Jason answered and I bounded towards Sky happily. ~hi I'm Ash! What is this place?~ I laughed, biting Sky's tail. ~hi Ash, this is a base for an army.~Sky chuckled, ~Is she a hatchling?~ Sky asked Jason. ~no, juvenile dragon. Just very hyper.~ Jason answered and I ran around. ~ok. Well, did either of you see two dragons named Abby and Jason?~ Sky asked us. ~Yeah, but they disappeared right before the explosion.~ Jason answered and I got the hidden meaning; Abby and Jason disappeared and Ash and Jacob replaced them. ~Oh. Well, do you guys have a token?~ I looked at Jason. ~No! We don't~ I said and Sky said bye and left. ~That was... Interesting...~ Jason looked at me.

**AN: This is part of an Arc. Abby is me under a new name.**


	3. Water wings

A girl sat on a tree branch, watching the water. "Hamster, get back here." A voice called and the girl jumped off the tree, water-like wings unfurling. "Coming." The girl sighed as she landed quietly. "He won't escape this time." She heard as soon as she entered the water, coldness freezing her fingers. "Hamster! The king has assigned you a mission!" A new voice hit her ears as she walked down through the water. "What is it?" Her voice was heard through the water clearly. "Find this. Any means needed using any weapon." The first voice held up a photo of an amulet, dry even in the water. "Ok. I'll just grab my weapon."

-Meanwhile-

A group was walking through a field, laughing and talking loudly. The one in front was jogging backwards, an amulet banging his chest. The youngest stopped and knelt down at seeing a footprint in the dusty grass. He followed them to a clearing. "Not my target, but he'll do as bait." The girl jumped out of a tree and put her dagger to the boy's neck. "M...my friends will be here soon!" The boy stuttered. "That's the point, my friend." The girl sneered, her water-like wings enveloping the two.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey, where's Ty?" The leader of the group stopped. "No idea..." A second said, turning around "but I see his footprints!" The trio ran towards the clearing the original boy and the girl were in. "Don't hurt him..." The groups leader walked over slowly. "Stop! Any movement, he dies. Failure to give me what I want, he dies." The girl says, a wing batting the leader away. "What do you want?" One asked. "You! Drop your sword and give me your pendant." The girl pointed to the leader. The leaders sword clattered to the ground and the pendent was taken off slowly. The girl grabbed it and put it around her necklace. "Say bye to your friend! My king wants him as well!" The girl kept her hold on the original boy and her wings carried them towards the ocean.

"Now what?" One of the others asked the leader, " the squids have Ty now." The leader looked towards the sky, "what worries me is the girl. She didn't seem affected by air like squids. She even looked like a human." The leader sighed. "Well, let's return to base." The trio walked back slower, saddened by the loss of a friend.

-Meanwhile-

"Hamster, good job with bringing the amulet!" A voice was heard, "But you brought me the wrong human!" The girl, Hamster, cowered in a corner. "Sir, he is the best for what we want though! He has natural power!" Hamster explained. "Fine, he'll stay. He'll become your partner then." The voice said and the boy, Ty, was taken to a cage. "Look, you have to cooperate with them." Hamster whispered before closing the cell. The room went silent and the lights went off.

[]\ A few years later /[]

"Where are we going now?" Hamster asked, looking towards the squid king. "Catch the evil one, both of you. The army is waiting." The king said. Hamster ran off, hair flying behind her. "Ty! We're fighting Him now! We can get revenge!" Hamster threw open the door to Ty's room. "Really?" The boy looked up, eyes bright. "Yea! And we get the army!" The two ran towards the exit happily, laughing.

[]\ A day later /[]

Hamster and Ty stood at the front of the army, both had their wings out. "If you know what's good for you you'll face us!" Ty shouted across the wall. Hamster raised a dagger as she turned to the army. "We fight today, for revenge!" She shouted to the squid army.

-Meanwhile-

"Sky. The squid army is here." A voice was heard through the door. "Come in, Ian." Sky said and Ssundee entered. "Bad news, though, the girl from two years ago and-" Ssundee sighed, "-Ty are leading it." The sky army General said. Sky stood, grabbing a sword.

-Meanwhile-

The squid army leaders were getting impatient. "Ty, we are friends..." Sky was seen coming through the large gates. "That friendship was based on a lie!" Ty sneered, yelling, "You tore me from my home! And my sister!" Ty readied his sword. "Ready to get revenge?" Hamster asked and Ty nodded. "Attack!" The two yelled and charged. The sky army stood, torn between attacking the squids or rescuing their leader and their former general. "Wimps." Hamster sneered, whacking a recruit with the hilt of her sword. The recruit fell, unconscious.

Sky was dueling a squid as Ty snuck up behind him. "Idiot." Ty hit Sky's head with his sword.

"Leave us!" Hamster turned as Ssundee ran towards her. "No, we are the good ones. We just avenge our own. Goodbye!" She waved and her and Ty flew towards the squid castle, Sky between them unconscious.

[]\ Time skip /[]

"Hello, Sky" the squid king said as Hamster and Ty came back. "Why do you need me?" Sky struggled in the grip of the other two. "Hear him out, idiot." Ty hissed. "My children!" The squid king addressed the trio. "What? H...How?" Sky looked up. "Shut it. You were always the loudest of my children." The king said, his squid form becoming human. "Father, can we lock him up?" Hamster pointed to a weak Sky. "No, princess." He said.

-Meanwhile-

"Jason! The army has fallen. We can't go after them!" Ssundee turned towards TrueMU. "He is the leader! We have to!" The two started arguing.

[]\ One year later /[]

"Brother! Sister! Wait up!" Sky chased after his siblings. When the trio was reunited they all became 12-year-olds. "Nope! You have to run quicker!" Hamster laughed, collapsing on the sand. "No fair! You cheated!" Ty shouted playfully at Hamster as he fell to the ground. "Not my fault I'm a better flier then you!" Hamster stuck her tongue out. "Uhm, guys? An army is coming!" Sky ran out of the forest they were playing in. "Oh." Hamster's playful face fell.

"Leave us alone!" Ty stood in the front of the three, holding a diamond sword. Hamster got out her enchanted bow and Sky got out his diamond sword.

-Meanwhile-

"It's been a year! We can now rescue Sky!" Ssundee and TrueMU said to their army.

"What? How are they twelve?" TrueMU watched Sky run towards the other two. "Yeah, and Sky seems happy!" Ssundee said, watching them as well. "They brainwashed him!" A recruit said from behind the current leaders.

-Meanwhile-

"I'll hold them off, you two get father!" Ty looked back at his siblings. "Ok, I'll be quick!" Sky sprinted towards the castle, water-like wings spread out.

Hamster readied an arrow and shot it. The arrow hit a tree next to TrueMU. "Come out here!" She shouted, "Why do you dare show your face here?" TrueMU stepped out of the trees. "We just want Sky. We won't hurt you." He said and flinched as another arrow was shot towards him. "You aren't getting our little brother again!" Ty narrowed his eyes. TrueMU's widened in shock. "W...what?" He stumbled back as Hamster shot more arrows at him, one hitting his arm.

"I got backup! Father wants us back in the castle!" Sky flew out of the water and ran to his siblings. Squids and hybrids followed him, rushing to defend the heirs. "Yeah, let's go. Now." Hamster nodded as they ran into the water.

-Meanwhile-

"What happened?" Ssundee supported TrueMU. "Sky, he's the son of the squid king. Ty and the girl are his siblings..." TrueMU answered in a whisper before collapsing. "We can't anyway. They are heavily protected, Jason." Ssundee started, looking at the squid army, "Sky army, retreat!" The army ran back to base.

-Meanwhile-

"Their gone!" A young boy, about eight, ran over. "So we can play?" Hamster looked towards her father hopefully. "Yes." The king said and the trio ran back to the beach.

"Insane tree parkour time!" Sky was climbing a tree. "Get down!" Ty yelled up to him. "Make me!" Sky laughed and went from tree to tree. Hamster flew up with Ty and they followed Sky.

[]\ Time skip /[]

People watched as the old budder king, the headphone guy, and a girl ran across the tree tops. The kids laughed, watching the world pass below them. "Uh, Jason? Sky, Ty, and the girl are coming!" Ssundee walked to the gate with TrueMU.

"Sky!" TrueMU shouted and Sky looked at him with disgust. Hamster gestured to a water pool and squid mutants attacked.

[]\ Time skip /[]

"You three have to leave. Go make it on your own." The squid king said to the trio. "But aren't we 12 forever?" Hamster asked, cat ears forward. "Yes, now leave." The three ran out, towards a swamp.

"Now what? I have no idea what to do." Hamster sat on the grass. "We build a city!" Ty held a fistful of wood. The wood was turned into planks and he built a fairly large house. "Awesome! I'll get stone!" Sky jumped up and grabbed a pick. "I'll guard our home!" Hamster took a sword. "I'll get more wood!" Ty took an axe.

[]\ Time skip /[]

The three finished the castle walls and went into the house. "G'night!" Hamster yelled and fell right asleep.

**_(Finally figured out how to upload from my phone, so yeah... Leave a review if you like and if you hate it I don't care)_**


	4. Saying Goodbye

"Sky? Sky!" Blood splattered against the wall and the scream stopped abruptly. "You know, I didn't WANT to kill you." Sky smirked, eyes glowing brightly. "Yo...You can't do this... We're friends..." Martin was pressed against the wall, shaking. His white wings were splattered with blood, not his own though. "But Bodil! Friends don't ignore friends!" Sky opened his dark bat-like wings, "Anyways, I need Angel wings for my collection!" Sky grabbed ing of Martin's wings and twisted it. "Sky... Please..." Martin cried out in pain. Sky smiled, "Your pleading won't get you anywhere!" Martin felt tears running down his cheeks and blood stained the back of his shirt, right where his wings attached to his body. "Goodbye!" Sky called and Martin blacked out, wing torn off. Sky had dropped the wing when it came off and went to another cage upon hearing a cry of sadness. "And Jason, I hope you're happy. I loved you and you betrayed me for HIM." Sky pointed to the body of Ty, blood staining the ground around him. Jason backed up, "Adam, you don't have to do this! Please don't do this..." Jason looked straight into his eyes. "You could've been like me, but you had to fall for him." Sky turned away. "I don't WANT to be like you! Killing your friends? I won't do that!" Sky froze, turning towards Jason. His eyes almost returned to normal and his expression turned from anger to fear. "What... What have I done?" He ran away, tears of blood streaming down his cheeks. "Martin, maybe I can save you..." Jason walked towards the Angel, "Martin, can you here me?" Jason shook him gently after putting a messy bandage around his chest. "Jason? Where is he?" Martin opened his eyes, "Can I fly?" Jason shook his head, "No. He took that..." Martin rubbed his eyes, "So I have one wing..."

**This is... Depressing... This is what happens when I listen to Glory &amp; Gore by Lorde while writing...**

**One-Shot request form-**

**YouTubers:**

**Plot:**

**Ending: (Happy,Depressing, etc.) **


	5. Taking a Walk

**Warning: Depressing**

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Ty dragged Sky with him to some trails. "But TY..." Sky whined, looking around fearfully. "I'll protect you, ok?" Ty told Sky. "Ok..." Sky clung to Ty as they walked. "Is that a deer?" Sky loosened his grip slightly. "Yep." Ty smiled as the deer ran off. "Woah..." Sky looked at everything. "Told you!" Ty smiled, leading Sky to a picnic he had set up. "Ty, is this for me?" Sky asked. Ty nodded, taking a seat. "I love it!" Sky sat down, smiling. He seemed to have gotten over his fear and calmed down. Ty fingered a tiny box in his pocket. 'Ok, just got to be brave...' Ty thought, slowly taking it out. Sky was focused on eating- and feeding the animals- to notice. 'What if he says no?' Ty though but quickly dismissed it. "Sky?" He asked, "Will you... Marry me?" Sky smiled widely then his face became sad. "I... Can't..." He whispered, head down. Ty closed a fist around the box before running off. He hurled the box into a stream running along the trail. "Stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid!" He sank down against a tree, sobbing. "Ty! Please Ty!" Ty heard Sky yell, "I... I still need you..." Ty heard footsteps coming and he ran into the forest on the other side of the trail. "I'm scared..." Sky whispered, hugging his knees to his chest. He tore his glasses off, throwing them into the stream.

-a week after-

Ty sighed, sitting in his room. "Ty? You need to come out." Jerome opened the door. "No." Ty laid down. "Sky regrets it, I hope you know that." Jerome sat down, "He's been crying." Ty looked towards Jerome, "Do you care, Ty?" Jerome stood, "Because it doesn't seem like it. You're blind, blind and stupid." He left. Ty looked at the door, 'Maybe I should...' He thought but stopped, 'No.'

"Adam!" Ian forced open the bathroom door and Mitch called the hospital. "Oh God Adam... Why?" Ian saw the blood on the floor and saw 'Demon' carved on Adam's arm. "If you die... Just don't die..." Ian carried Adam to the couch quickly to wait for the ambulance. Ty never came out of his room.

"Selfish freaking IDIOT!" Jerome opened Ty's door. "What? I did nothing!" Ty stood up, eyes narrowed. "Exactly. Nothing!" Jerome sighed, "And because of you Adam could Die!" Ty stopped, "What?" Jerome walked out, "Maybe if you cared you'd of came out." Ty walked out slowly, stating straight into the bathroom. "No..." He whispered, "No, this can't be happening." Ian came up, "So you finally came out, huh. Did it take Adam nearly Dying to make you come out?" Ty narrowed his eyes, "I didn't come out to be yelled at. I came out for my best friend." Ian scoffed, "Best friend? Read this." He gave Ty a slightly bloody paper.

'Goodbye guys, I didn't want to go out this way but I can't stand it anymore.

Ian: Thanks for being there, for helping me through everything...

Mitch and Jerome: I'm sorry for everything, every silence and every fight we had.

Seto: I'm sorry, we- I shouldn't of kicked you out of TC...

Goodbye, friends...

And Ty? I hope you're happy, for only caring about yourself.' Ty read it. And read it again. "No..." Ty muttered, "No... I... I didn't want to lose you... No!" Ty ran back to his room and buried his head in his pillow.


	6. Wither

Herobrine was, to put it simply, dying. His 'children' of his realm noticed this, mainly the Wither. The Wither wanted to help Herobrine, as Herobrine was its master. Now, the Wither can become human once and only once and Herobrine's Wither chose to do so to save its master. So it used its power to take the form of a teenage boy, to find a new host for its master.

An explosion shook the ground of a nearby village, cracking the ground. It reached 50 chunks from the blast zone, farther then a single TnT. It obliterated the trees nearby, leaving a massive crater. In the center was a teenage boy, asleep.

A younger teen was harvesting trees when the explosion shook the ground beneath him, and of course he had to investigate it. "What in the Nether..." He whispered, standing at the edge of the crater, pebbles falling in by his feet. "What is this?" He began scaling down the crater when he heard something, "dekrow ti!"* It called happily and the teen saw something fly up. "H...Hello?" He called. "Ho! Namuh a! NosoJ m'I"** It was right behind the teen. "Uh... I'm Ty?" Ty guessed what it said. "I forgot you don't speak my language! I'm Jason!" Jason smiled. "Did... Did you create this hole?" Ty asked. "Uh... Maybe?" Jason responded.

'He can't be the new master, he isn't strong enough for the change...' Jason thought, looking at Ty. "Jason! C'mon, lemme introduce you to my friends!" Ty called. "Coming!" Jason followed Ty to a large wood house. "Hello guys?" Ty called out and a banging was heard from upstairs. "Taht saw tahw?" Jason asked, switching to his language, "I mean, What was that?" Ty smiled, "That was Adam, the clumsy one." Adam ran down stairs, followed by others. "I'm Adam! That's Seto, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, and Martin!" Adam told Jason. "I'm Jason." He looked at each one, 'Seto has power, Mitch wouldn't do well with power, Jerome could be... Ian and Martin, I can't find anything about them... Adam though, he seems a lot like Master and Young Master...' Jason sighed, "Do you have a Nether portal?" He asked Ty. Ty nodded, "Yeah, but why?" Jason shrugged, "Mining." Ty nodded, "This way." Mitch and Jerome looked at each other. Seto left, Ian and Martin following.

"retsaM? Eno dnuof I." Jason stood in the nether castle, "ydaer?" Herobrine walked out with his son. "Can I come? I want to visit the over world!" His son asked. "Retsam gnuoy," Jason smiled, "efas sti knink tnod I." Herobrine nodded, "The Wither is correct, Jordan." Jordan frowned, walking off. "Ok Wither, show me." Jason nodded, "yaw sihT"

"Jason? Where are you?" Ty called from the Nether base, Adam sitting by him. "He ran away, you scared him off!" Adam joked as Ty saw Jason coming back. "I see him!" Ty told Adam. "Told ya." He stood up and stretched. "Hi! What'd I miss?" Jason asked Ty and Adam, "I got quartz and glowstone!" Adam shrugged, "Budder is better." Jason tilted his head, "Budder?" Adam scowled in mock anger, "It's the most amazing substance in Minecraftia! I'll help you put your stuff away and tell you about it!" Ty smiled, "Have fun!" Jason nodded as him and Adam walked to the storage area. Ty walked back through the portal.

The storage room door closed behind Jason and Adam and Adam jumped. "Jason I'm startled please hold me!" Adam cried out, laughing nervously. "Thank you, Wither. He's perfect." Adam and Jason heard. "Resam emoclew." Jason whispered, seeing the lights dim. "Jason? What's that?" Adam was shaking beside Jason. "Sorry Adam, this is for Master." Jason smiled sadly before knocking Adam out.

Stars swam in Adams vision as he awoke. "How is Master? Do you want me to see Young Master?" Jason asked. "Master? What do you mean, Jason?" Jason's eyes widened. "Master?" He looked around before laying eyes on Herobrine's body. "Master! Master, I failed you!" Jason cried. "What is it Jason?" Adam put a hand on the Withers shoulder, "And 'Master'?" Jason looked at Adam, "I...I'm a Wither... I... I was Herobrine's Wither... Now Young Master is my Master..." Jason sighed, "enog evI yT llet, madA." Jason ran out, to the castle

"_Young Master?_" Jason called, making Jordan come running. "Yes, Wither?" Jordan asked Jason. "_Master has died..._" Jordan started tearing up, "You should've protected him, stupid Wither!" Jason started backing up, "I hope you're called by the statues, Wither!" He spat, holding a Nether sword. "_But Young Master, I tried to help!_" Jason backed up, his form wavering. "Oh look, Wither, you're being called!" Jordan walked away.

"This'll be awesome!" Mitch held his sword and waited for the Wither to spawn. "I got potions ready!" Seto called. Jerome nodded, "everyone ready?" Ty smiled also, "Let's go!" Adam swallowed nervously, thinking of Jason but pushing it to the back of his mind. "Almost..." Ian and Martin whispered, watching the blue form flicker.

'Kill kill kill kill kill...' Repeated endlessly in Jason's head as he held his swords at his sides. 'KILL!' A flash if blue light and then the forest and humans. Jason smiled happily, 'Let's kill!' He ran forward, throwing a sword at the nearest human. "Jason?" Jason heard and threw a sword in that direction. His brain just kept telling him to kill them all. "Jason!" A new voice called and a potion hit him. His vision grew cloudy, making him slower.

'Its Jason. Great.' Adam thought, seeing the teen attack Mitch and Ty. Seto tossed a potion before nodding to Adam. 'Ok, I won't be able to kill you but...' Adam felt a sword hit his arm. He stumbled as Jason approached him, smiling. "First Kill!" A sword hit Adam and drained his hearts.

"We have to kill him, Ty." Jerome told Ty. Ty swallowed, "I guess..." Jerome ran forward towards Jason, but stopped as Jason killed Mitch. "Jerome, lookout!" Seto yelled. Jerome tossed an axe at Jason before a sword pierced him through the heart.

"Martin, let's go" Ian began running behind Jason and releasing a sword. It hit the Withers shoulder, making him stumble. "Got him, Martin go." Martin nodded, throwing a dagger at Jason. "Ok, good... Ty, go."

Ty swallowed, "I don't have to know you for long for you to be my friend but I have to do this..." He whispered before landing the final blow. He shut his eyes, "What did I do?" He mumbled, standing.

**Yeah,** **this turned into WitherMU... I may make a sequel if you guys want it...**


	7. Wolves

'_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_'

Seto heard Ty approaching him, "Hey." Seto whispered. "Seto! Come on!" Ty dragged the sorcerer out of the house. "Aww, Ty!" Seto whined playfully.

'_My universe will never be the same_'

Adam was laying on his bed, head spinning. "Adam?" Jason called softly, "Where are you?" Adam sat up, "Here." Jason walked in and sat on the bed. "I need to show you something..." Jason pulled Adam out.

'_Time is slipping away, away from us so stay_'

"Seeeeeto!" Ty whined, pulling the sorcerer away from a table, "Let's danceeeee!" Seto rolled his eyes, "Fine." Ty smiled and dragged Seto over to the dance floor.

'_The sun goes down, the stars come out'_

Adam was curled up next to Jason, smiling happily at the stars above them. Jason had his hands resting behind him, looking at the stars.

'_I'm glad you came'_

"Thank you..." Ty whispered, leaning on Seto sleepily. "Thank you for coming..." He yawned. "Yeah, I'm happy I came too..." Seto whispered before both fell asleep.

'_And all that counts is here and now'_

Jason laid down next to Adam, falling asleep quickly. Adam smiled, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

'_Hold on to me, as we go_'

Seto woke up before Ty, scrambling to his feet and looking around. "Cages?" He looked at Ty then back up before stopping, "Ty? You're a...wolf..." Seto whispered, poking Ty with a... Paw. "Ah!" Ty lept into the air, startled. "Seto? We're wolves?" Ty looked around before putting a paw on the cage door.

'_Just know your not alone_'

"Ty? Seto?" Jason called, a paw on his and Adams cage. "Yeah? We're here!" Jason heard Ty call. "Wha...?" Adam scrambled to his feet, back against the wall. "I'm a wolf?" He was shaking. Jason bounded to Adam, "You aren't alone... It's ok..." He whispered, wrapping his tail around Adam.

'_I need another story, something to get off my chest'_

Seto heard loud barking and metal clanging. "Ty? What is that?" Seto was huddled in the back of the cage. "Feeding time, I think..." Ty saw a human come into view and shove two bowls into the cage. Seto studied the human, "Maybe..." Seto wondered, walking towards the food. "Eat some, ok?" Ty told Seto, "it isn't the worst..." Ty had some meat in his mouth. "I guess..." Seto ate some.

Adam heard the human come back after him and Jason had finished. "Bring the yellow furred one to the vet center." A crackling over a radio said to the human. "Jason?" Adam noticed the other wolf was locked outside. "Adam!" Jason yelled, trying to get out.

"Seto, this is an animal adoption center." Ty whispered, "I think that we must be adopted together..." Seto lifted his head, "Oh..." Seto stood up as a family approached. "We're looking for two dogs right now." Seto heard them say, but they walked towards the cage Adam and Jason were in.

"Want to pet them?" Adam stood up at the human talking. He wagged his tail slowly, "Jason, they might adopt us!" He smiled. Jason sighed, head on his paws. "Yes, but what about home?" Jason muttered. "We probably won't get back!" Adam challenged, sitting down. He felt a collar slip over his neck. "Ok boy, come on." Adam walked out to one of the kids. "Jason, I think we're being adopted!" He looked at Jason excitedly. "Yeah yeah yeah..." Jason walked out. "Bye guys, maybe we'll meet again!" Adam looked back at Ty and Seto, "Bye!"

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Seto was lying down by Ty. "Maybe we will...

**_This was going to be some cute SkyMU and Deadsorcerer/SetoLox fluff but then it became this... Remember, reviews are appreciated and I need ideas my Foglings!_**


	8. Smile

**this is the sequel to my very first one-shot in this book, so read that before this one!**

**-Smile-**

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

/\\\

Seto was sitting on the ground, head in his hands. He remembered the look Sky gave him when Ty died. He did his best, but Ty still died. "Why can't you see that I tried! I tried my best to save him! Why can't you see that!" Seto picked up a small stone lying next to him and he threw it at a tree in anger. He remembered the looks of the others when they were told Ty died, he remembered the accusing look Jason gave him after Seto and Sky rescued him and told him Ty died. He remembered the fight Mitch started by telling Seto that if he couldn't save Ty he wasn't a very good sorcerer. He remembered Sky having to drag him away from the edge of the balcony. Sky was the only one who cared, who knew that Seto had done all he could to try and save Ty. But in the end Ty died and Seto was blamed for his death.

/\\\

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

/\\\

"Seto, stop." Sky pulled him away from fighting with Mitch, "Who cares what they think if one person still needs you..." Seto pulled his arm away, "Ty needed me but I failed him, right Mitch? Isn't that what you think? And Jason! I rescued you yet you say I purposely killed Ty." Jason stepped forward, "I never said-" Seto cut him off, "But you think it." He stormed off. "You guys messed up this time." Sky shook his head, following Seto.

"Wait! Seto!" Sky raced up the stairs and opened the door to the sorcerer's room. "No. I've had enough of them blaming me for his death. I can't live with that!" Seto felt Sky grab his wrist, "Look, who cares what they think." He gently brought Seto back from the balcony, "I know you did all you could, so ignore them. They weren't there, they don't know that even if Ty did live he wouldn't of been the same."

Seto swallowed, "O...Okay..." Sky smiled, "Promise me you won't do that again?" Seto nodded, "I...I promise..."

/\\\

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

/\\\

'Sky isn't here, he can't stop you.' A voice in Seto's head whispered. "But I..I promised I wouldn't..." Seto sat on his bed, thinking of the knife he had buried in a drawer. He stood up, opening the drawer and grabbing the knife. "I can't... I can't do it..." Seto muttered, closing the drawer but holding the knife.

/\\\

"Seto? Seto, I'm back!" Sky walked into the house, a backpack of ores and potion ingredients on his back. "Seto?" Sky put the bag down. "Seto!" Sky ran to the sorcerer's room. "Please no... I can't lose you as well..." Sky opened the door to see Seto lying in a pool of blood. "Seto! Seto, get up!" Sky had a flashback to when he had found Ty.

/\\\

"Seto?" The sorcerer opened his eyes to see Sky, "You're alive!" Sky hugged Seto happily, "I couldn't lose you as well..." Sky whispered. And for the first time in the 3 months, 1 week, and 4 days since Ty died Seto smiled. Actually smiled.


	9. How'd you Know

**This was a prompt someone gave me but I can't remember who XD contains hints of Ssuto.**

Seto sighed, laying back on the roof of his home. "There has to be more dragons. There has to..." He sighed, sitting up. He opened his wings, huge silver wings with purple edges. "I wish that I knew who was the dragon..." Seto jumped into the air, and with one powerful swoosh of his wings he was off into the night sky.

/\\\

Ty laid back on his bed, headset nearly off but not quite. The teen sighed, sitting up, which made his headset fall off. "Nonono..." He muttered, feeling himself change into a tiny dragon. Seeing as he was fairly young for a dragon, he was about as long as the average bed with a wingspan of around 20 feet. He quickly jumped out the window, headset gripped in his claws. His lime green scales shimmered in the moonlight as he flew through the sky to an empty clearing. "I hope there is another dragon somewhere..." Ty curled up in a ball and put his headset back on.

/\\\

"Ty! Bacon!" Sky smirked, banging on the teens door. Ty drowsily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Bacon?" He stood up and went to open the door. Sky popped a piece in his mouth, "If you want it you have to get it!" Ty tackled Sky, grabbing some bacon and running off. "Ha ha!" Ty stopped at the door that led to Seto and Ian's room. "A dragon? But neither of them could be dragons... Maybe they have a pet dragon?" Ty pushed it off, walking away munching on the bacon.

/\\\

Ian sat up, looking over at Seto on the other bed. He unfurled his feathery wings, standing up. "Hey Seto?" Seto blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, Ian?" Seto sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "I think there's another dragon, like, here." Ian looked towards the door. "What? Really?" Seto bolted up, walking to the door to see Ty walking away. "Oh." Seto went back to his bed and flopped down. "False alarm?" Ian asked, folding his wings in. Seto nodded, "Now let's go eat." Ian opened the door and Seto walked out with Ian close behind. "Oh hi!" Sky smiled, eating his bacon. "Did you save some for us?" Ian asked Sky. "Oh. Uhm... Tyatethelastpiece!" Sky pointed to Ty.

/\\\

'There is another dragon in this room, right now...' Ty thought, 'And no baby dragons anywhere.' He looked around, sitting on a table. "Ty! Why'd you eat the last bacon!" Seto laughed, "we wanted some too!" Ty smiled, "Well, should've been quicker!" He seemed to forget about the dragon. Ian rolled his eyes, "OR you could've saved us some!" Ty smiled, "You can make your own!"

/\\\

'Maybe...' Seto thought, 'Is Ty the other dragon?' He shook his head. 'I can't ask him, anyway...' Seto sighed, sitting on his bed. Ian shrugged, "I don't think so." Seto sighed, "Can you stop reading my thoughts?" Seto whined, laying back on his bed. "But it's so easy to read them!" Ian whined back. "Well, can you read Ty's?" Seto went to sit on Ian's bed. "Well, I don't want-" Seto laid his head on Ian's shoulder and looked up at the angel, "Pleaseeee?" Ian sighed "Fine," he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Ian's face went still, "Seto? He is a dragon..." Seto shot up before Ian pulled him back down, "Not yet."

/\\\

Ty sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Wha..." The teen opened his eyes, "Is someone... In my mind?" Ty quickly tried to block the person out. "Hope they didn't get much." He muttered, adjusting his headset so it covered his ears completely. He shot up and a knocking on the door, "Ty, please open it." Ty opened it to see Seto and Ian. "What do you want?" Ty sighed. "Just let us come in." Ty moved to let them in. "We know what you are." Ian stated after the door closed. Ty immediately panicked, "Wha? How?" Seto elbowed Ian, "Really?" He muttered. Seto sighed, unfurling his wings. Ty calmed down some, "But how did you know?" Ty asked. Seto chuckled nervously, "Ian may of read your mind..." Ian rolled his eyes, "Only cause Seto bribed me."

**Please tell me if I should keep Angel Ian guys! And review **


	10. Fade a w a y

"Where are you headed?"

They ask me

Voices ringing in my ears.

"No where"

I reply,

But in truth I'm going

Everywhere

"Where are you?"

Someone asks

"I miss you"

I shake my head, let

Tears roll down my cheeks

"I need you in my life,

Please"

I hear a soft voice call

"Come back..."

I shake my head

"I cant"

Although it goes

In

Unheard

"Please..."

The final voice

Fades away

Slowly, leaving no

Trace

"I'm sorry..."

And I leave

**I'm being sad because Seto is gone...**


	11. Taken arch 1

Seto looked around quietly, looking at all the gathered people. He sighed, "Why are we here?" Seto quickly noticed his friends scattered throughout the auditorium. He looked up at the giant clock above them, counting down to zero.

_One Hour Remaining_

The clock dinged and Seto heard 'one hour remaining' echo around the auditorium. "One hour until what?" He heard a very familiar voice ask. "Ty?" Seto tilted his head. "Seto!" Ty smiled, "You were called here as well?" Seto nodded, lifting up a hand to reveal a bracelet, "I can't use any magic." Ty nodded, "I think Ian is here as well, but I don't know." Seto shrugged as the clock dinged again.

_2 Minutes Remaining_

Sky bounced uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for it to begin. He hated being still for long periods of time. He heard the clock counting down and he snapped to attention.

5

4

3

2

1

0

Sky saw someone step out onto stage, but he couldn't make out who it was. He tried looking closer but still didn't know. The person appeared to be afraid as he tapped on the microphone once. "H...Hello?" He started, "I'm J...Jordan. Some of you probably know me..." Jordan chuckled, "When you hear your name come up to the stage." Sky sat up straighter.

"Seto." Seto stood up and walked forward. "You are a sorcerer, correct?" Jordan asked. Seto nodded, fingering the bracelet. A new person walked onto stage, "I'll take it from here, Jordan." Jordan nodded quickly, walking back. "Ok, sorcerer, you go stand by Jordan." Seto quickly walked over.

The people in the auditorium were sorted based on skill and the man left, leaving Jordan to explain it again. "If you haven't heard, Minecraftia is under new rule... It's being changed and all of you have been decreed as dangerous to the new society." Jordan stated. "So have I..." He whispered. "You all will be sent to the Nether to partake in a death game in which only one of you will come out winning." Jordan was still shaking visibly. "You won't die in the game, instead you will be left in the most hostile part of the Nether if you lose. Any questions?" Jordan continued. Sky raised his hand, "What about the unfair advantages some of us have?" Jordan smiled, "Form alliances than. Your goal is to create a village in the Nether!" He paused, "And just between us, I'm rooting for him-" Jordan pointed at a dragon hybrid standing in the back. "Huh?" His head shot up. "What's your name, kid?" Jordan asked. "Z...Zek..." Zek stuttered. "Well, Zek, tell us about yourself!" Jordan smiled. "Uh... I'm 15... I'm a red dragon hybrid..." Zek whispered. 'He shouldn't be here...' Seto thought, 'he's to young!' Jordan shook his head, "Well, Zek, come up here."

Zek walked up slowly, "Y...Yeah...?" He stuttered. "Follow me." Jordan stated, walking towards a room, "Everyone else as well." Zek followed slowly.

Jordan stopped at a nether portal, "Everyone but Zek go through now." Jordan hissed, holding Zek back. Seto stood at the portal as the last one to go through. "Seto, come here." Jordan smiled, "Your goal is to protect Zek." He pressed a small object into Seto's hand. "And Zek, you are the one who needs to defeat the new rulers. Stay alive, I'm counting on you." Jordan placed a small box in Zek's hand, "Open it in the arena. Now go through the portal..." Jordan pushed the two through the portal, "I'm counting on you."

-In the arena-

Seto locked eyes with Zek as an echoing voice counted down to zero. "The game has begun. The first contestant to find the first clue gets to go to the next level." Seto nodded, swallowing. "I can get Zek out of here..." He whispered as he walked towards Zek.

"There are 50 of us, I counted." Zek told Seto. "Than we have to hurry and get food. Then we can do proper introductions." Seto smiled.

Jordan jerked his head up at the sound of footsteps. "You helped them, didn't you?" Jordan swallowed, "Y...Yes..." The person, Herobrine, smiled, "Don't get caught, Jordan." Herobrine took the teens' sun glasses off. "Okay, I won't..." Jordan smiled, eyes similar to Herobrine's. He took his glasses back, "They want me to go in." Jordan stated, "But I have to stay here..."

Sky sat next to a fire, knees pulled to his chest. "I don't want to be here..." He whispered. Sky put his hand palm up and watched water form a ball in it. "I'm not even a danger..." He sighed, putting his hand down. "Sky, none of us are a danger." Jason sat next to Sky, "The kid and Seto, I don't know why they're here. A fifteen year old! The person behind this... I want to kill whoever is behind this..." Sky looked at Jason, "I don't think that's possible. If whoever it is scares Jordan..." Jason nodded, "Still..."

Zek held the box Jordan gave to him tightly. "Open it..." Seto told Zek, "I have one too." Zek nodded, "Okay..." He opened the box to see a pendant and a note. "Hmm?" Zek held it up. 'As long as you have this you'll be safe' The note read. Zek put it on. "My turn." Seto smiled. Seto opened his box to find a picture. "What's that?" Zek asked, head shooting up at leaves crunching near them.

"H...Hello?" They heard a familiar Bulgarian voice. "W...Who is it?" Zek whispered, sitting closer to Seto instinctively. Seto stood up, "Show yourself!" He clenched his fists, purple magic sparking to life. "I...I won't hurt you... I can't..." The person stepped out towards them, holding an arm across his chest with blood staining his shirt. "B...Bodil? Why are you here?" Zek was confused. "Zek, let's just help him..." Seto looked at the fifteen year old. Zek nodded, shoving the pendant beneath his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Zek asked Bodil. "I...I was attacked..." Bodil started, "...By...A...Ant..." Seto stared at Bodil, "Why would Ant attack you?" Zek tilted his head, "Why?" Bodil sighed, "I think I was sent here because the new rulers find laughter dangerous... But I don't know why I was attacked..." He whispered.

"It's night time! Time to recap the days events!" Jordan called into the mic to broadcast it. "Today the following people were killed." Jordan felt like sobbing as he started stating everything. "Ant. Killed by Bodil in self defense." He started. "Simon. Suicide." He sighed, he couldn't do this every single night. "Sub. Death unknown." Jordan finished, "And that's the days events."

Jordan shut off the mic, "I can't do this!" He laid his head on the tiny desk. "I can't watch everyone die..."


	12. Enderlox

The boy watched with wide eyes as a group of teenagers poured water all over the end, his _home_. He watched the endermen teleporting away to somewhere else when water reached them, making the teens laugh. "Ha! You guys ready to defeat the 'ragon?" One girl pulled out a shiny diamond sword from the sheath on her back, looking at her friends. The boy narrowed his eyes, barely able to keep himself hidden. He wanted to get _revenge_! "Of course,Ember!" Another girl shoved her hair out of her eyes, pulling out a bunch of snowballs, "You guys focus on the dragon-" The girl holding the balls of snow pointed to Kitty and another girl, "-Slimey and I will get the healing points!" She smiled, "I know we can win!" The only boy in the group nodded, "Let's go beat the dragon!" The four teens put their hands in a circle, "Team Untitled, go!" They ran to their posts. The kid who lived in the end growled, how dare they try and kill his master! His wings unfolded slightly as he watched the teens slowly drain the dragons' health. '_No! No, Master! Master, please don't die!_' The boy yelled silently as the dragon fell to the ground, exploding into particles and leaving an egg behind. "We did it, guys! Team Untitled wins!" The oldest girl picked up the black and purple egg, "We got the egg!" '_No…_' The boy thought bitterly, '_You murdered my Master. And by Herobrine you'll pay._'

_**A few years later**_

"Hey Sky? I think that the dragon already was killed…" A timid voice reached the ears of the groups' leader. "We can still check though. You never know!" Sky looked back towards the source of the voice, "Anyways, Jason, even if it was killed we could use the resources!" The optimistic leader smiled. Jason shrugged, "I guess so." The small group reached the end portal to see a mostly ruined chamber. "Hey, at least the portals' intact…" Ghost chuckled, "Let's go!" He jumped through, followed by the rest of the group. '_Hmm?_' A small dragon morphed into a teenager and walked over to where the platform was. He froze at the sight of a group of teenagers, reminding him of the day his master was killed. "Hey, there's no one here!" One told the others, smiling, "We can get the stuff we need easily!" '_Heh, no you can't._' The dragon hybrid chuckled weakly, staring at the group. "Hey?" The timid teenager looked straight at the dragon hybrid, "I know we aren't alone." The dragon hybrid growled, "_Leave. Now._" The sound wasn't quite human like but the other could still make it out. "Who are you? Please, I just want to help…" He reached out towards the ender dragon. The dragon hybrid tilted his head, '_You want to… help me…?_' The boy nodded, "I'm Jason. Do you have a name?" The dragon hybrid nodded, '_Hello, Jas...Jason. I'm T...Ty… I'm Ty._' He held his wings at his sides, showing the small tear in the thin membrane on his right wing, '_But now that you know you have to stay here. Forever._' Jason's eyes widened and he tried backing away, looking for his friends. '_Your friends left you here, Jason. Just like I was left here all those years ago._' Ty sprinted forward and grabbed Jason, covering his mouth with his hand. The dragon hybid pulled Jason to his sanctuary and threw him onto the floor. "P-Please just let me go…" Jason backed towards a wall, blood dripping from his nose. '_Kindness doesn't always win you know. And I have ransom here, why should I release you?_' Ty smiled before walking out and locking the door he got from a person he killed. Jason got a good look at the room to see various blood stains on the floor. He wiped his nose, watching the red liquid drip to the floor and onto his clothes. "Please don't hurt them…" Jason whispered, even though Ty couldn't hear him.

"Hey, where's Jason?" Sky wondered out loud. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him in awhile…" Ghost mumbled as he stopped mining the endstone. '_Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him in awhile? Really? You guys are idiots who don't care about your friends._' Ty mocked, standing behind Seto. The sorcerer froze, "Uhm… What do you want?" He shivered out of fear, turning around slowly. '_You to leave._' Ty shrugged, teleporting to stand in front of Sky. '_I'm the hero! Everyone follow me and I'll win!_' The dragon imitated Sky's voice perfectly. He teleported to behind Ghost, '_Hey! We're almost there! So close, hurry up!_' Ty imitated his voice exactly. Ty than teleported to behind Mitch and Jerome imitating their voices, '_I think we've done it! Really? Yea, so close! One more? Yep, than we fight!_' He did that to every member of the group before teleporting to a random spot. '_Ple...Please save me… Please, I tried kindness like I always do and it didn't work… I know I always get stuck, but I promise this'll be the last time…_' Ty looked straight at Sky after imitating Jason. "Y-You…" Sky started, struggling for words. '_Dragon? Monster? I know that's what you think._' Bodil narrowed his eyes, "Where is Jason?" He clenched his fists to stop himself from attacking the dragon, a battle he couldn't win. '_Hmm? He's… away. Wanna know his exact words?_' Ty smirked, staring at the Bulgarian instead, '_They hate me, I know it. And I hate them, those idiots who leave me to die._' Bodil narrowed his eyes, "He wouldn't of said that." Ty shrugged, '_Believe it._'


	13. Circus for a Psyco

_**Got your finger on the trigger**_

_**You think that you're the winner**_

_**You're gonna get kicked off of your throne**_

"Ha!" The teen laughed, slightly insane. "I'll always win, little peasants." He paced back and forth before looking up at the cell in front of him. "You'll never, ever escape me." He grabbed the bars, the inhabitants to the back of the cell. "T-Ty! T-This isn't you!" One of them yelled, panicked, "I know the real you is there!" Ty growled, the growl very animal like, "If you think that you're more blind than I thought, Sky." Ty turned away from the cell, "This is exactly who I am." Blood fell to the floor from his mouth, but blood constantly left little trails on the sides of his mouth. "_You look like a vampire!_" Ty scowled, remembering one of his so called 'friends' told him the day they met. "T-Ty? J-Jason needs a doctor. S-Seto is making him worse, T-Ty…" Ghost stuttered, looking worriedly at the teen lying in the cell. "Shut up, Ghost. If I do that you'll escape." Ty hissed, "And if you do I'll have no show!" Ghost looked at Ty before looking back at Jason. The teen was lying in a corner of the cell, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "B-But Ty… W-We used t-to be f-friends…" Ghost whispered, "P-Please…" Ty laughed, blood flying onto Ghost, "Friends? You have the n-nerve to call us friends after you abandoned me?" Ghost flinched back. "You abandoned Seto and I! Left us to die!" Ty walked away from the cell, "Be ready for a show!" He threw a paper towards the cell. It landed at Sky's feet and Sky picked it up. "G-Ghost, s-someone is going to die…" Sky whispered, pointing at a single sentence on the paper. "B...But…" Ghost looked over at the other teens in the cell, asleep from a potion in their food. "H-He might k-kill J-Jason…" Sky looked at the mentioned teen. Ghost shivered, "I-I hope not."

"A-Are you r-ready?" Seto paced in front of the cell, "C-Come o-on, just t-trust me." He stopped pacing and opened the door. "G-Give me J-Jason." Ghost looked over at Sky than at Seto, "W-Why s-should we t-trust you?" Sky stuttered, staring straight at Seto. "Ty is insane. Jason _will_ die if no one helps him." Seto stated, "N-Now I'll rescue J-Jason." Ghost nodded, "I t-trust you." Seto smiled, "N-now I'll wake the others up." He snapped his fingers and the magic around them dissipated. "G-Ghost?" Bodil asked, "W-What happened?" He rubbed his face, feeling something wet. "Bodil?" Ghost tilted his head, watching blood drip from a cut above his eye. "H-here." Seto gave Ghost some gauze as he grabbed Jason, "I'll come back for you guys."

"H-Hey! Where's he gone?" Ty called, grabbing the cage bars. "Looks like I need a new star for the show!" He looked at everyone in the cell. "Ooh!" He pointed at Ant, "Come here, lets get you ready!" And shakily walked forward. "Speak, my star!" Ty chuckled, spraying blood from his mouth onto Ant. Ant flinched visibly but didn't speak. "T-Ty, he's m-mute." Sky stuttered, watching Ty carefully. "Oh, we'll just have to make do." Ty pulled Ant along behind him, closing the cell.

_Bang _

The trigger was pulled, missing its target

_Bang_

Blood splattered against a wall, staining the white paint red

_Bang_

Ant collapsed onto the ground, dead

_Bang_

A final shot echoed through the prison

"T-Ty?" Sky backed up, pressed against the wall. Ty held the gun up, "This is the final show!" He smiled, "Cooperate with me, my little stars!" Bodil pressed himself up against the wall, watching Baki and Simon hide underneath a bed. "Well, come on!" Ty watched everyone go out of the cell before dragging Simon and Baki out.

"Hello, kiddies! Ready for a final show?" Ty smiled as the crowd cheered. "This is our final show!" He laughed, "As always, enjoy!" He put his hand on the hidden gun. "Come on out!" He watched as his old friends walked out, dreading every step. Ty watched the tent seal shut, closed off. He pulled out the gun and smiled insanely.

_Bang_

The first shot killed a 5 year old

_Bang_

The second shot tore apart a young couple

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

Soon it was only Ty left alive

He held up the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He looked around, 'Wh-What have I done?" He dropped the gun and ran to the bodies of his friends, "I-I'm sorry…" Ty looked around, terrified, "I didn't know! I'm sorry!" He cried, kneeling down. He removed his hands and saw blood covering them. Ty was crying blood. The blood dripped down into the puddle forming around him, around the bodies of his friends.

-  
**Oops I'm evil yep**


End file.
